Naruto: Tres demonios, tres Hermanos
by Aizakku
Summary: Todos conocemos a Dante y Vergil pero que tal si Sparda hubiera tenido a otro hijo, un hijo que pudiera cambiar los 2 mundos, humano y demoniaco.  Naruto/Harem  Naruto/Fuerte/Inteligente Crossover: Naruto/Devil May Cry
1. Prologo

Tres demonios, tres hermanos: El despertar de Naruto

Yo! Este es Aizakku mostrando este nuevo fic, espero que les guste y comenten por favor y no olviden leer mi otro fic.

Disclaimer: Naruto y Devil May Cry no son de mi propiedad

**Prologo**

Hay leyendas que pasan de generación en generación, leyendas que de alguna manera son verdaderas, mucha gente no lo cree y piensan que son solo eso… leyendas, mi padre me contaba cuentos cuando era niña sobre demonios y el caballero Sparda que salvo a la humanidad, nunca creí en esas historias pero ahora sé que son reales. ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque yo conocí a sus hijos…. a los tres.

Sparda, un demonio general que le dio la espalda a su propia raza cuando estos se encontraban en guerra con los humanos, Sparda sello los poderes del líder máximo de los demonios "Mundus", con la ayuda de una sacerdotisa cerro el portal que permitía a los demonios pasar a el plano de los humanos a cambio de perder sus poderes y la vida de la sacerdotisa, Sparda se convirtió en leyenda no solo por obtener su titulo como el "legendario caballero negro" si no por terminar una guerra que había traído miseria a la humanidad encerrando la llave del portal al mundo demoniaco en dos amuletos.

Eventualmente 2000 años después Sparda se enamoro de una humana de nombre Eva de la cual concibió 2 niños (gemelos) que heredaron la sangre demoniaca de Sparda, lamentablemente toda la felicidad llega a su fin, en el cumpleaños número 10 de los gemelos Dante y Vergil el demonio Mundus logro filtrarse a la tierra en busca de la llave para abrir el portal al mundo de los demonios y recuperar su forma en la tierra, llave que poseían los gemelos, Eva murió protegiendo a sus hijos de las manos de Mundus solo para que este fuera sellado de nuevo cortesía de Sparda, con el corazón destrozado por la perdida de su madre Dante decidió viajar por el mundo cazando demonios para que estos mismos hechos no volvieran a ocurrir mientras que Vergil decide hacer lo mismo pero con un objetivo diferente, obtener un mejor control de su lado demoniaco.

Sparda solo pudo ver como su familia se separaba, ver a sus hijos marcharse le traía pesar a su corazón, cada quien se marcho con su respectivo regalo, una espada que tenía un aspecto a aquellas que usaban los caballeros en las cruzadas solo que esta tenía su empuñadura en forma de esqueleto y que respondía al nombre de **Rebelion** la cual se encontraba en posesión de Dante y por el otro lado una Katana con un filo increíble una tsuka de color blanco, una saya color azul decorada con broches dorados, y una tira amarilla sujeta a la saya, la katana en posesión de Vergil se llamaba **Yamato**, Sparda cayó en la depresión y durante medio año vago por el mundo hasta topar con una aldea llamada Konoha y con una mujer que llamo su atención, de pelo rojo y ojos color morados, tenía un aura de paz y tranquilidad pero a la vez el podía sentir una toque demoniaco dentro de ella cosa que lo atrajo mas, durante otro medio año ambos se conocieron y revelaron cada quien su pasado, la mujer de nombre Uzumaki Kushina le conto sobre el Kyuubi que tenía en sellado en su interior a la vez que Sparda le conto su vida como demonio, ambos se enamoraron quedando Kushina embarazada meses después.

Pasados los meses Kushina dio a luz a un niño sano que se asemejaba un poco a sus medio hermanos, de cabello blanco y ojos entre morados y rojos el niño fue nombrado Naruto Sparda, pero lamentablemente el Kyuubi logro salir de su carcelera por culpa de un hombre enmascarado que rápidamente tomo el control de zorro y lo uso para poder destruir Konoha, Sparda lucho con el demonio tratando de hacer tiempo mientras que una moribunda Kushina le enseñaba al Hokage de Konoha los sellos necesarios para encerrar al Kyuubi en el pequeño Naruto.

Sparda contuvo al demonio con el poco poder demoniaco que aun tenia pero lo suficiente para que el Yondaime llegara en el lomo de Gamabunta el jefe sapo y usara todo su poder para encerrar al zorro en Naruto, el Yondaime murió en el acto, Sparda tomo a su hijo en sus brazos dispuesto a regresar con la madre de su hijo solo para descubrir que ya había fallecido por el agotamiento del parto y la liberación del Kyuubi, Sparda se sintió deprimido otra vez pero tenía ahora a su hijo Naruto y el haría todo lo posible para que no le faltara nada, antes de marcharse se juro a si mismo traer a su hijo para que honrara la memoria de su madre al convertirse en un shinobi pero mientras tanto tendría que encontrar un lugar en el cual su hijo creciera feliz y protegido y su única respuesta fue la de ir a Isla Fortuna, lugar donde se encontraba la orden de la espada, esta se dedicaba a cazar a entes malignos a la vez que rendían culto a la imagen de Sparda.

Sparda residió en Isla Fortuna criando a su hijo junto con los miembros de la orden de la espada, Naruto creció rápidamente durante los años siguientes conociendo y peleando junto con los miembros de la orden, durante ese tiempo conoció a un chico mayor que el por 2 años llamado Nero idéntico a sus hermanos (según historias que su padre Sparda le contaba en las noches) con la excepción de que él era humano pero tenía una aura vagamente familiar, también conoció a la hermana adoptiva de Nero, Kyrie la cual tenía la misma edad de Nero y poseía una voz hermosa.

Naruto al cumplir los 10 años fue atacado por Mundus, el cual trataba de liberarse de su prisión nuevamente pero ahora con el poder del Kyuubi que le ayudaría lo suficiente como para localizar los amuletos-llave y conectar nuevamente las dos dimensiones, Sparda y Naruto lucharon con Mundus sellando su poder otra vez pero esta vez Sparda fue herido gravemente, Naruto sintiéndose devastado libero su poder mostrando tener una forma demoniaca que le daba una imagen parecida a la de Sparda en sus años como general, su color al transformarse era color morado intenso, Sparda como último acto en vida le dio sus pistolas **Luce (Luz)** y **Ombr****a (Sombra)** y una Katana llamada **Tsuki****Akai (Luna Roja)** con una saya negra con runas demoniacas en color dorado y una cinta en color azul marino, la katana poseía un filo rojo semejante a la sangre, Sparda se despidió de su hijo con una sonrisa mientras su cuerpo desaparecía en energía demoniaca, ahora el demonio Sparda podía descansar junto con sus dos grandes amores en la eternidad.

Naruto decidió partir de Isla Fortuna despidiéndose de su gran amigo Nero y su hermanastra Kyrie así como todos los miembros de la orden de la espada prometiéndoles visitarlos algún día. Naruto abordo un pequeño bote de remos, el chico demonio solo podía observar como la Isla que fue su hogar durante 10 años desaparecía en el horizonte mientras que multitud de imágenes cruzaron su mente en el momento, todo lo que vivió con su padre, sus entrenamientos en el arte de la espada y las armas con Credo el hermano de Kyrie, la charla que tuvo con su padre sobre su madre y el demonio que ahora el poseía, sus amigos Nero y Kyrie y como solian jugar y hacer bromas a los miembros de la orden, las historias de sus hermanos demonio Dante y Vergil, toda esa información cruzo su mente por el momento, cerrando los ojos Naruto se puso a meditar sobre su plan de acción mientras remaba, era claro lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que buscar a sus hermanos y exterminar a Mundus de una vez para todas.

Naruto llego al puerto y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo buscando lo que sea que le diera una pista en la búsqueda de sus hermanos, con un poco de suerte algún día los encontraría pero algo le decía que ese día no sería bueno.

Naruto observo las calles desiertas de la ciudad cuando sintió una energía demoniaca desde un callejón y sin más una criatura semejante a un perro en estado de putrefacción salto con intenciones de matar, Naruto rápidamente saco de su saya a **Tsuki Akai** y corto sin ningún esfuerzo al demonio que desapareció en una llamarada dejando solo cenizas y un olor pútrido, Naruto se disponía a irse solo para ser detenido por unos gruñidos mientras que mas criaturas parecidas a la anterior salían de los oscuros callejones, Naruto sonrió de forma siniestra mientras volvía a desenfundar su katana.

— Tengo la sensación de que esta será una fiesta para recordar — Dijo Naruto mientras se abalanzaba al pequeño ejército de demonios, sin duda serian unos años interesantes para el joven Naruto.

Y asi Naruto Sparda comenzó su leyenda, leyenda que tal vez lo convertiría en el demonio mas famoso de la historia.

**N/A: Bueno eso es todo por el momento, es corto lo se pero el resto se vera mediante flasback en capítulos futuros Ja-Ne.**


	2. Mision 1

**1er Arco: El despertar**

**Yo! Este es Aizakku dándoles otro capítulo más de mi nuevo fic, sin más les dejo el capitulo.**

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto y DMC

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente Fic tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción, los siguientes capítulos contendrán escenas para adultos (AKA Sangre, muertes, etc.…) y alta posibilidad de Lemon.**

**

* * *

**

**Misión #1: Un día para recordar**

**Dos años después:**

En una ciudad desconocida un peli plateado de aparentemente 22 años salía de un ducha al mismo tiempo el teléfono de su escritorio comenzó a sonar, el peli plateado tomo asiento mientras se secaba el pelo golpeando el escritorio lanzando el auricular en el aire para ser atrapado por el peli plateado.

— Lo siento, no estamos abiertos para negocios… aun— Terminando su frase colgó el teléfono para tomar un trozo de pizza y darle una mordida sin embargo cuando se ponía a degustar su almuerzo un tipo raro entro al edificio.

— Lo siento pero aun no abrimos — Le comento el peli plateado al tipo al parecer calvo y con cicatrices aparentemente hechas con fuego, el hombre solo lo miro por unos segundos, el peli plateado solo suspiro y hablo una vez más.

— Si lo que buscas es el baño, está a mi espalda así que adelante — Termino de decir el peli plateado con un deje de molestia solo para ver como el extraño se movía en la oficina observando cada detalle de la misma, cuerpos de demonios como trofeos, instrumentos musicales, una mesa de billar y hasta una rocola pero lo que le llamo la atención fueron dos cosas: La espada que se encontraba en una repisa y el medallón que el peli plateado poseía.

— ¿Eres tú, Dante el hijo de Sparda? — Hablo el tipo calvo con una voz de ultratumba mientras deslizaba su mano por el filo de la espada en la repisa.

—Depende, ¿Quién quiere saberlo? — Le contesto el ahora llamado Dante mientras observaba al tipo acercarse cada vez más al escritorio en el que estaba ubicado.

— Me manda tu hermano con una invitación, por favor… acéptala — le decía el tipo mientras tomaba un costado del escritorio y usando una fuerza descomunal tiro el escritorio con todos su contenido incluyendo a Dante directo a la pared, Dante usando su agilidad uso su silla como impulso tomando a medio vuelo a su pistola Ebony dando un giro para aterrizar en el escritorio y apuntar su arma en donde se encontraba el tipo calvo solo para darse cuenta que el tipo había desaparecido.

— ¿Una invitación eh? — Comento Dante antes de atrapar la pizza y disponerse a comer pero de la nada varios demonios aparecieron todos con una apariencia similar a la parca atravesando desde distintos ángulos a Dante con sus guadañas, con un golpe Dante mando a volar a una de ellas mientras se dirigía a la rocola, en el camino se podía observar su pistola y un trozo de pizza, optando mejor por el trozo de pizza Dante llego a la rocola.

— Esta fiesta se pondrá de locos, que comience — Dijo Dante mientras oprimía un botón de la rocola en repetidas ocasiones, viendo que no iba a funcionar decidió arreglarlo a su estilo, con un golpe, utilizando su fuerza y rapidez sobrehumana despacho a varias de las criaturas, tomando sus pistolas destruyo a otras tantas y con su espada Rebelión finalizo a aquellas que quedaban de pie.

Dante observo su oficina ahora destruida y suspiro, rápidamente tomo su gabardina y salió del edificio solo para observar el doble de demonios que acababa de destruir, poniéndose su gabardina de forma rápida, desenfundo su espada pero antes de la inevitable pelea Dante vio el frente del edificio donde se ubicaba su oficina, el estado del edificio era lamentable.

— ¡Demonios, y aun no había nombrado el negocio! — Dante se puso en posición para atacar pero fue detenido por un estornudo, el estornudo provoco eco haciendo que el frente del edificio se desplomara más.

— ¡Espero que su seguro cubra eso! — Les grito un irritado Dante mientras tomaba carrera para arremeter contra los demonios.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad:

Una chica en motocicleta se encontraba recorriendo las calles ahora infestadas de demonios cuando se topo con una horda de demonios rodeando a un chico de pelo plateado, su ropa consistía en un hooudi negro con un espiral naranja en medio, una gabardina color morado intenso remangada a la altura de los codos junto a unos guantes sin dedos color purpura, unos pantalones negro y unas botas del mismo color.

La chica paro la moto y desenfundo su pistola y disparo en repetidas ocasiones dándole a cada demonio justo en medio de los ojos, viendo los resultados de su trabajo desmonto la moto y se acerco al chico pero sin bajar su guardia, la cabeza del chico se encontraba en un ángulo que no dejaba ver sus ojos, la chica se quito el casco dejando ver su cara, al parecer sufría de un caso de heterocromia pues ambos ojos eran de colores diferentes, su nariz poseía un pequeña cicatriz de forma horizontal y su atuendo parecía al de una colegiala omitiendo claramente el exceso de armas que cargaba.

— ¿Quién eres? — Pregunto la chica mientras apuntaba con una pistola al peli plateado el cual subió la vista dándole una imagen más clara de su rostro, su cara estaba refinada y sus rasgos eran sofisticados pero sus ojos morados-rojizos le llamaron mas la atención, ambos se quedaron observándose por unos momentos más hasta que el chico respondió.

— Naruto Uzumaki y usted señorita ¿Como se llama? — La chica solo siguió observando al chico, es su opinión el chico tenia buenos modales y sentía sinceridad en sus palabras sin ningún rastro de malicia pero algo mas en el le intrigaba mucho pero no sabía qué.

— No tengo nombre así que dime como te plazca, pero antes dime, ¿Qué edad tienes? — le contesto/pregunto aun tomando sus precauciones a Naruto el cual contesto de forma inmediata.

— Como eres una señorita lo apropiado seria llamarte Lady y mi edad es 12 — La respuesta conmociono a la ahora bautizada Lady, ella calculaba que el chico tuviera su misma edad (18) o por lo menos fuera un año menor que ella, el chico era alto y su físico era como el de un atleta aunque el hooudi tratara de esconderlo, sin más la chica se volvió a poner el casco y se disponía a marcharse cuando algo cruzo por su mente.

— ¿Qué haces en este lugar, no eres muy pequeño para estar solo? — le pregunto Lady a Naruto desde su moto, Naruto solo la miro fijamente y respondió sin quitar sus ojos de ella.

— Estoy buscando a mis hermanos, se que están aquí pero no sé exactamente — Naruto comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que Lady se dirigía pero se detuvo un momento para contestar su última pregunta. — Y por mi edad…. es solo un numero, ese número no hace al individuo — termino de decir Naruto cuando sin previo aviso la tierra comenzó a estremecerse, los edificios se desplomaban, las calles se cuarteaban y el sol se escondía entre las nubes dando un filtro de luz un tanto tétrico, de repente en el centro de la ciudad emergió una torre enorme que tocaba el cielo y una criatura similar a una ballena volaba a su alrededor. Naruto sintió dos auras demoniacas parecidas a las de su padre, Naruto solo pudo abrió los ojos mas en sorpresa y murmurar: "Temen-ni-gru".

— Lady, ¿Es ese tu destino? — Le pregunto Naruto a Lady mientras este señalaba la enorme torre, Lady solo asintió y Naruto hablo de nuevo. — Por favor… llévame contigo — La petición tomo desprevenida a Lady pero algo en su voz le convenció, Lady le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se subiera al vehículo, Naruto tomo el casco extra y de un salto subió a la moto, tomando firmemente a Lady por la cintura y se acomodo en el asiento listo para andar, por otro lado Lady estaba tratando de suprimir un sonrojo haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos mientras en su mente se repetía: "_Es un niño, solo tiene 12, es un niño, bueno un niño bien formado"_, despabilándose de su imaginación arranco la moto con dirección a la torre.

* * *

Con Dante:

Dante se encontraba eliminando demonios a diestra y siniestra con su espada y sus pistolas cuando un demonio salió de una sombra en el piso y trato de arremeter contra Dante, el demonio era una copia exacta de la parca pero de un tamaño mayor, Dante se enfrasco en un duelo con el demonio donde cada quien bloqueaba y contraatacaba de forma rápida y mortal pero Dante fue más rápido e hirió al demonio pero antes de que pudiera acabarlo una torre salió en medio de la ciudad, con la distracción el demonio huyo rápidamente en dirección a la torre saltando de tejado en tejado, Dante comprendió las palabras del sujeto calvo y sin más comenzó a caminar en dirección a la torre.

— Hermano ha pasado ya un año, ¿A dónde se va el tiempo? Pero no tengo dudas de que has planeado mucha diversión para mi ¿O no Vergil? — Termino de gritar Dante mientras caminaba lentamente a su destino.

Dante caminaba casualmente por las calles que se encontraban repletas de demonios los cuales iba destruyendo, algunos eran nuevos, había demonios kamikaze que portaban bombas en sus espaldas y otras criaturas parecidas a pulpos que lanzaban flechas de energía pero ninguno fue rival para Dante, el semi-demonio estaba por llegar a su destino cuando tuvo que hacer un desvió pues las calles se encontraban bloqueadas por los derrumbes de varios edificios.

En uno de sus desvíos Dante encontró una escopeta recortada de dos barriles (Coyote A) y muy a su placer decidió quedársela, terminado sus desvíos llego a la base de la torre donde 2 enorme puertas bloqueaban la entrada al lugar, Dante sin más entro al lugar el cual podía ser descrito como un congelador gigante, picas de hielo colgaban por el lugar y el suelo se encontraba con una capa de hielo pero lo más llamativo del lugar era lo que parecía ser una estatua de hielo de un perro de 3 cabezas, Dante se encogió de hombros tomando nota del mal gusto en decoración mientras se dirigía a la próxima habitación pero cuando estaba por llegar la estatua empezó a estremecerse revelando que el perro estaba vivo y encadenado a la puerta con intención de protegerla.

— Vete mortal, tu clase es demasiado débil y no merece poder poner un pie en este lugar — Dijo el perro de tres cabezas con una voz en la que el odio era muy palpable.

— Vaya nunca había visto una bola de pelos que hablara, sabes en una exhibición de perros tu definitivamente ganarías el primer lugar — Dijo Dante con sarcasmo al can de tres cabezas el cual irritado le contesto.

— Simple humano ¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí? — El can tiro una ráfaga de hielo de su boca acabado de hablar, el ataque fue evadido fácilmente por Dante pero el ataque dio a parar a la puerta bloqueando la única salida.

— Calmado Fido ¿Qué tal si te saco a pasear?, Ven cachorro es hora de irnos — Dijo Dante mientras así gestos con las manos para acentuar el sarcasmo.

— Te arrepentirás humano — Rugió el can listo para atacar.

— Es hora del show — Dijo Dante mientras se ponía en posición para la lucha.

* * *

En la cima de la torre un peli plateado observa la ciudad de forma tranquila, su gabardina azul ondeaba en el viento mientras nubes de tormentas se asomaban en el horizonte dando el preludio a una pesadilla.

— Dante a llegado a la torre señor Virgil, no tardara en llegar aquí — Le hablo una voz proveniente del hombre calvo y de cara quemada que visito a Dante, Vergil solo asintió con su mirada fija aun en el horizonte pero es interrumpido cuando el demonio que huyo de Dante aparece dispuesto a atacar a Virgil el cual con un movimiento de muñeca lo parte a la mitad.

— Arkham es hora de que pongas el plan en marcha — Dijo Vergil con una voz monótona, el sujeto asintió y desapareció en las sombras mientras Vergil trataba de sentir la ubicación de Dante, cerrando los ojos sintió el aura de Dante pero a su sorpresa sintió dos auras más que llegaban a gran velocidad, una era humana posiblemente femenina pero la otra era intrigante, era fuerte y demoniaca y su poder era grande no tanto como el de Dante pero estaba cerca.

Virgil se quedo viendo las nubes, algo le indicaba que Dante era un problema necesario pero este individuo se volvería una molestia y más si fuese al mismo tiempo que Dante, definitivamente esta noche seria un infierno.

— Pero todo sea por tener más poder — Susurro Vergil mientras las nubes terminaban de cubrir el cielo dejando a la ciudad en tinieblas.

* * *

Con Naruto y Lady:

Ambos chicos se encontraban con rumbo a la torre, evadiendo y cortando caminos la base de la torre se podía vislumbrar pero varias criaturas bloqueaban el camino.

— Lady abriré un hueco entre los demonios, yo te veré adentro más adelante — Dijo Naruto a la chica la cual solo susurro un: "Suerte", Lady apretó el freno deteniendo la moto y dando un impulso extra a Naruto para pasar a los enemigos y distraerlos, Naruto rápidamente desenfundo a Luce y Ombra, con una ráfaga de balas que diezmo a gran parte de la horda de demonios, Naruto le abrió un espacio para entrar a Lady la cual acelero pasando a Naruto el cual solo levanto los pulgares en clara indicación de que estaría bien, Lady tomo vuelo y entro por la puerta congelada que la llevaría a las entrañas de la mortal y tenebrosa torre.

* * *

Dante estaba disfrutando su pelea con el perro llamada Cerbero, el peludo sabía pelear y estaba dando un buen calentamiento para cualquier cosa que se encontrara en la torre, siempre había sido así los reencuentros con Virgil, una lucha por la supervivencia, extremista pero no por eso menos divertido.

— No eres humano ¿O sí? — Le pregunto un lastimado Cerbero a Dante.

— ¿Quién sabe?, Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro — Contesto Dante en forma burlona, Cerbero sin embargo continuo hablando.

— Reconozco tu fuerza y por eso te ayudare en tu viaje — Y con eso ultimo Cerbero se transformo en unos Nunchaku de tres palos de un material semejante al hielo, sin embargo el ruido de una moto lo regreso a la realidad, Dante observo una chica entrar en una moto y al parecer con una bazooka en la espalda.

— ¿Por qué la prisa preciosa, acaso no tienes invitación a esta fiesta? — Le pregunto Dante obviamente burlándose de ella la cual solo apunto su bazooka y disparo directo a Dante, el peli plateado simplemente subió al misil surfeando en el aire y dirigiéndolo al techo el cual abrió un hueco de tamaño considerable, Lady rápidamente acelero con su moto y subió por dicho hueco.

— Bueno, esto se pone cada vez mejor — Dijo Dante mientras caminaba por la puerta que antes bloqueaba Cerbero.

* * *

Con Naruto:

Naruto rápidamente destruía los demonios que aparecían, desde pequeño fue entrenado en todo tipo de cosas, desde equitación, pintura y música hasta estrategia militar, uso de armas de fuego y esgrima, Naruto fue enseñado en tantas artes a petición de su padre el cual quería darle todo tipo de conocimientos en caso de llegar a toparse con Mundus u otro demonio similar y que pudieran llegar a presentar problemas, de un movimiento rápido Naruto libero la técnica de su espada Luna Roja creando una onda expansiva que desmembró a todos los demonios restantes.

Viendo lo alto de la torre Naruto suspiro y concentro energía demoniaca en su espalda la cual genero un par de alas demoniacas que lo ayudarían a llegar por lo menos a la mitad de la torre, sus alas aunque fuertes aun no estaba desarrolladas y el vuelo excesivo solo lo drenaría dejándolo a la merced de cualquier demonio en la torre, Naruto extendió sus alas y con fuerza emprendió un vuelo rápido pero con mucha gracia.

Naruto aterrizo en un costado de la torre frente a una puerta con un león dorado grabado en la puerta, sin pensarlo Naruto entro y se topo con una cueva sumergida en las tinieblas dentro de las mismas un par de ojos rojos parecían observar cada movimiento que el peli plateado hacia, Naruto sintiendo el poder demoniaco emanando de la habitación se puso en posición defensiva y sin mas fue atacado por una criatura con rostro humano, cuerpo de león de tamaño muy considerable y una cola de escorpión de la cual se observaba un liquido verduzco que cuando hacia contacto con el suelo literalmente lo derretía, Naruto desenfundo su katana y con la funda de la misma hizo retroceder a la criatura.

— Con un rostro así no dudo el porqué te escondes en una cueva — Menciono el joven peli plateado, la criatura gruño y se abalanzo dispuesto a atacar a Naruto solamente para ser detenido otra vez por la funda de la katana, la criatura olfateo el aire y retrocedió un poco disponiéndose a hablar.

— Eres un demonio, tu sangre te delata eres hijo del traidor de Sparda — Naruto se enderezo y aplaudió mientras caminaba alrededor de la criatura la cual solo lo seguía con la vista.

— Eres listo pero no esperaba menos del rey de los manticora, ¿o no Isrio? — Isrio miro a Naruto y el a Isrio, rápidamente ambos entraron en combate lanzando furiosos golpes, Naruto uso su katana para empotrar la cola del rey manticora en el suelo el cual trataba de lanzar zarpazos a Naruto, el peli plateado se impulso y dio una voltereta en el aire, de su gabardina saco varias kunai imbuidas con poder demoniaco y las lanzo a las piernas de Isrio evitando su movimiento, Isrio en su desesperación uso su cola aun empotrada con la katana para regresársela y matarlo con su propia arma pero nunca espero de que Naruto la detuviera con sus dedos índice y pulgar, rápidamente tomo el mango de la katana y dio un rápido corte en el aire.

— **Eliminare (Italiano: Eliminar) **— Termino de decir Naruto mientras enfundaba su katana y sin más el rey manticora cayo partido a la mitad mientras una luz absorbía los restos de su cuerpo y se dirigía a Naruto cubriéndolo en un haz de luz, cuando la luz se disipo los brazos de Naruto poseían un par de guantes metálicos que se asemejaban a unas garras y sus pies estaban cubiertos con unas botas de acero con la misma forma que los guantes y del mismo material de los guantes, la arma se notaba que estaba hecha para ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, Naruto sintió toda la información sobre la arma en su cabeza y de un rápido movimiento corto una columna de la cueva, al principio solo aparecieron los rasguños que siempre se forman con un arma cortante pero a los pocos segundos los rasguños comenzaron a hacer un ruido parecido a la carne cuando se está quemando y de cierto modo ese mismo efecto le estaba ocurriendo a la columna que comenzó a desintegrarse dejando atrás solo restos humeantes, Las garras poseían un veneno/acido capaz de derretir pequeñas cosas inanimadas o envenenarla seres vivos por lo tanto el nombre más adecuado sería Artiglio Velenoso (Italiano: Garra Ponzoñosa).

— Es hora de continuar… hermanos aquí voy — Dijo Naruto mientras entraba a una puerta que lo conduciría a las profundidades de la torre pero entre las sombras un espectro se mantenía estático procesando todo lo que vio para sonreír maliciosamente.

— Esto será interesante — Dijo la voz desvaneciéndose entre las sombras mientras dejaba atrás una carcajada siniestra y malévola.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno espero que les haya gustado, lean y comenten, antes de retirarme deseo explicar la trama, Dante seguirá el Canon del videojuego así que para los que hayan jugado el juego me entenderán, Naruto por otra parte se verá afectado de forma indirecta por Dante y por último la personalidad de Naruto es parecida a la de Dante y Vergil combinadas es decir el sabe cuándo ser serio o despreocupado pero nunca sin excederse, bueno Lean y comenten Ja-Ne.**

**P.D: Lady no sabe que Naruto es demonio pero lo sospecha aunque ella se siente incapaz de hacerle daño ella piensa que es por su edad pero ustedes y yo sabemos que no es por eso [Inserte Risa Pervertida]**


	3. Mision 2

**Yo! Este es Aizakku me disculpo por la tardanza pero llego familia y no podía dejarlos desatendidos aparte de que trate de actualizar todos mis fic al mismo tiempo que cansado**

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto y DMC

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente Fic tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono, se recomienda discreción, los siguientes capítulos contendrán más escenas para adultos (AKA Sangre, muertes, etc.…) y alta posibilidad de Lemon.**

**Misión #2: El infierno se desata…**

_-"Oh vosotros los que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza"-__(La Divina Comedia-Inferno III: 9)_

**-Dante Alighieri **

**Torre Oscura (A partir de ahora así se llamara)**

Naruto le disparo nuevamente a otro demonio, su paso por la torre fue lento por la cantidad de enemigos, que conforme se acercaba la noche aparecían mas seguido y sin ningún otro objetivo más que matar a cualquiera dentro de su hogar, pero por lo menos Naruto pudo probar a mayor profundidad su nueva arma demoniaca la cual aparte de cortar y desintegrar cosas vivas o inanimadas podía detectar más armas demoniacas mientras estuvieran en su rango de alcance.

— Creo que tomare un pequeño desvió, después de todo no puedo seguir sin tener las armas apropiadas — Comento Naruto en voz baja mientras otro enemigo intentaba inútilmente atacar al peli plateado obviamente sin éxito alguno, Artiglio Velenoso comenzó a palpitar indicando la presencia de otra alma que podía ser convertida en arma u otra fuente de poder sobrenatural, siguiendo las pulsaciones el arma le indico una puerta la cual daba con un bosque sin embargo los troncos de los arboles no eran normales, se podían ver rostros humanos en ellos en una total agonía, ¿Que tormento estarían pasando esas pobres almas?, pero el hecho de que estuvieran en esta torre se les podría catalogar como muchas cosas menos pobres.

— ¿Qué te trae a mis dominios pequeño? — Le dijo una voz con un tono seductor de entre los árboles, Naruto solo se puso en pose defensiva lista para cualquier ataque sorpresa, la dueña de la voz apareció mostrando su cuerpo semidesnudo, pelo rojizo, su apariencia era la de un vampiro pero su cola le decía que no lo era.

— Un Súcubo, que sorpresa — Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba una de sus pistolas y le apuntaba a la mujer la cual no pareció inmutarse ante el chico es más le excitaba verlo tan serio.

— Hace mucho que no aparecía un joven demonio como tu pequeño Sparda — Dijo la Súcubo relamiéndose los labios, con sorprendente velocidad ambos comenzaron a luchar.

* * *

**Dante:**

Las nubes negras habían terminado de oscurecer el cielo dándole un aire tenebroso y tétrico al ambiente mientras que una luna llena resplandecía en el cielo con mucho fulgor espectral, en el tejado de la torre se encontraba listo un campo abierto decorado con estatuas donde fácilmente se podía librar un fiero combate, parado en medio de ese territorio hostil se encontraba una figura solitaria dándole la espalda a Dante.

— Apareciste — Dijo la figura girando su cabeza levemente para ver con el reojo a Dante el cual saco una de sus pistolas.

— Tu sí que sabes hacer una fiesta — Dijo Dante mientras sujetaba su pistola haciendo movimientos con ellas.

— Sin comida, sin bebida y la única nena se acaba de ir después de meterme una bala por el cráneo — Dijo Dante tras su fugaz encuentro con Lady.

— Mis más sinceras disculpas hermano pero estaba ansioso de verte que no pensé en los detalles para nuestro "encuentro" — Dijo Vergil sin demostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

— Bueno lo que sea ha sido un año desde nuestro último encuentro, ¿Qué tal un beso de tu pequeño hermano? O por qué no mejor un beso de esto — Dijo Dante empuñando su pistola Ebony, Virgil solo se quedo en silencio esperando algún otro comentario sarcástico de Dante.

— Así que a esto se le llama una tierna reunión familiar ¿eh? — Dijo Dante sin bajar su guardia.

— Por primera vez en tu vida estas en lo correcto — Dijo Vergil mientras sacaba su katana de su funda listo para pelear.

* * *

**Lady:**

En otra parte Lady se maldecía por haber dejado su guardia baja, lo que le dio suficiente ventaja a su padre para tirarla de la torre para ser rescatada por un joven con chaqueta de cuero rojo que reconoció como al que le disparo uno de sus misiles así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando trato de coquetear con ella, le disparo a su cabeza… varias veces, lo primero que le impresiono fue que el chico parecía insensible al dolor o las heridas mortales pero se recordó que estaba en una torre donde predominaban los demonios así que unió los cabos sueltos, cuando disparo una segunda ronda de balas el chico la soltó, a lo que la lleva a la siguiente situación, ser rescatada por el chico que ayudo mas tarde de forma parecida al sujeto de chaqueta roja.

— Hey Lady que bueno verte — Dijo Naruto mientras se acomodaba en el hombro su nueva arma, un báculo de apariencia común y corriente pero que despedía un aura demoniaca mientras que sujeta con firmeza el tobillo de Lady.

— El noticiero decía que había probabilidades de lluvia pero nunca dijeron que caerían ángeles del cielo — Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía lo que hizo que Lady se sonrojara ante sus palabras pero su mirada se desvió hacia la arma demoniaca que portaba.

— ¿Como conseguiste eso? y ¿Qué hace? — Dijo Lady mientras veía con detenimiento el arma.

— Puede canalizar energía, la energía de la naturaleza — Naruto quería explicarle con más detalle pero una explosión de energía demoniaca llama su atención, Naruto abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando decidió correr hacia la fuente.

— Lady quiero que avances hacia el sótano, si mi deducción es correcta el que esté haciendo esto tratara de retirar el sello del portal — Dijo Naruto antes de marcharse pero Lady lo sostuvo en su lugar.

— Explícame que está pasando — Dijo de forma seria Lady, Naruto solo decidió dar un respiro hondo.

— ¿Haz escuchado la leyenda del caballero Sparda? — Dijo Naruto con voz de ultratumba, Lady asintió recordando los cuentos que su padre le contaba antes de dormir.

— Yo soy su hijo, al menos uno de ellos y siento que están por hacer algo estúpido, es mi deber detenerlo — Dijo Naruto ignorando la cara de sorpresa de Lady.

— Cuídate Lady — Dijo Naruto emprendiendo carrera a las escaleras más cercanas, Lady se quedo estática pero se recobro después de unos minutos corriendo escaleras abajo tratando de llegar antes que el infierno se desatara.

* * *

**Dante:**

Ambos hermanos gemelos se encontraban luchando arduamente, los impactos de espadas resonaban por todo el lugar, la velocidad y fuerza de las espadas era tan grande que un campo de aire los protegía de la lluvia, con un choque de espadas toda el agua acumulada encima de sus cabezas cayo dejándolos empapados logrando que sus cabelleras blancas quedaran con un aspecto similar haciendo que toda duda de su parentesco dejara de existir, tomando velocidad Dante estrello su espada contra la katana de Vergil dejándolo desprotegido un momento el cual no fue lo suficiente para infligirle daño a Vergil, desesperado Dante mando una ronda de disparos pero fueron detenidos por Virgil que se los regreso rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué Dante, Porque te rehúsas a ganar poder?, El poder de nuestro padre… Sparda— Dijo Vergil respirando cansadamente, Dante lo miro con incredulidad.

— ¿Padre?, Yo no tengo padre — Dijo Dante mientras reía levemente a la vez que ajustaba su arma.

— Solo no me agradas, es eso — Dijo Dante mientras volvía a tomar carrera, las dos espadas se impactaron durante un minuto, el acero hacia fricción haciendo que las hojas de las armas tomaran un color parecido al fuego con un último empuje la espada de Dante salió volando logrando que Vergil atravesara a su hermano con su katana.

—Patético Dante, Patético — Dijo Virgil mientras cortaba más profundo a Dante el cual lentamente se desangraba.

— La grandeza controla todo y sin fuerza no puedes proteger nada… — Dijo Virgil mientras tomaba a Dante y sacaba su katana del torso de su hermano.

— Ni siquiera a ti mismo — Dante cayo lentamente al suelo en un estado crítico después de que su hermano le quitara el pendiente, con paso lento tomo la espada de Dante que yacía en el suelo, su dueño se trataba de parar pero Virgil lo remato con Rebelión dejando a Dante aparentemente muerto.

— ¿Lo conseguiste? — Dijo Arkham a Virgil, el peli plateado asintió mientras miraba el cadáver de su hermano, un sentimiento de tristeza le abordo pero lo desecho tan pronto como llego.

— Si, ahora el hechizo de Sparda podrá ser roto — Virgil estaba por retirarse pero una explosión de poder demoniaco forzó su atención, Dante lentamente se estaba recuperando pero su vista se encontraba perdida, tenía un aire demoniaco, rápidamente se dirigió contra Vergil pero fue rechazado por la espada de este, Virgil estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a Dante pero Arkham lo detuvo.

— Olvídalo es hora de irnos — Dijo Arkham saltando del edificio, Virgil solo miro a Dante una última vez antes de saltar, momentos después Dante cayó al suelo semi-inconsciente, con dificultad se puso de pie y tomo a su nueva espada Rebelión tratando de alcanzar a su hermano decidió lanzarse del edificio, después de un turbulento descenso pudo ver la base de la torre pero antes de llegar fue comido por el monstruo Leviatán.

* * *

**Lady**

Lady estaba descendiendo cada vez más rápido por las escaleras cuando vio un demonio caer del cielo, el demonio que hacia semejanza a una ballena cayo al costado de la torre aparentemente muerto, Lady camino lentamente para investigar el suceso pero un ruido extraño la detuvo y cuando menos se lo espero Dante salió por uno de los ojos de la bestia muerta, bañado en sangre Dante se acerco viendo una de las señales que el arlequín Jester le dejaba cada tanto tiempo.

— Así que este es el próximo escenario — Dijo Dante en voz alta dispuesto a continuar su travesía.

— Alto — Le grito Lady mientras le apuntaba con su arma a Dante, el semi-demonio aparto el arma de su cara con un ligero golpe.

— Si vas a preguntarme por una cita… olvídalo, creo que deje muy claro que no saldría con chicas que me disparan en la cabeza — Dijo Dante mientras su cuerpo escurría sangre, la chica lo vio con incredulidad.

— Una cita ¿Contigo?, no estoy tan desesperada — Dijo Lady mientras olfateaba el aroma repúgnate que emanaba Dante.

— Apropósito, no me importan los chicos que apestan a sangre — Dijo Lady mientras le disparaba a un demonio que estaba por atacar a Dante por la espalda, Dante siguió su ejemplo y comenzó a dispararle a los demonios con igual puntería que la chica.

— Y bien, ¿Cómo te llamas? — Dijo Dante entre disparos, Lady solo sonrió al recordar el primer encuentro con Naruto.

— Me dicen… Lady — Dante sonrió por que era precisamente el apodo con el que llamaría a la chica si no le decía su nombre, con algo de fuerza Dante salto dejando a Lady con la horda de demonios que se acercaban.

— Te dejo esto en tus manos, no me quiero perder la fiesta — Dijo Dante mientras entraba en el castillo, Lady solo siguió disparando mientras maldecía a Dante.

* * *

**Naruto:**

— Esto está mal, muy, muy mal — Dijo Naruto mientras veía los jeroglíficos en el suelo que le tomo una hora descifrar, una profecía en arameo que indicaba el fin de los tiempos y la aniquilación de la raza humana, la sangre de un demonio redimido y la de una sacerdotisa eran necesarios para abrir el candado de la puerta demoniaca.

— ¿Una sacerdotisa?, no siento ninguna presencia femenina más que… Lady — Grito Naruto al darse cuenta de por qué Lady había durado tanto tiempo en la torre sin haber muerto, todo era parte de un plan más grande, mas elaborado, tomando velocidad Naruto se lanzo de la torre a una velocidad sorprendente cayendo en picada sobre la base de la torre dejando un cráter de tamaño considerable, usando algo de su fuerza demoniaca natural Naruto corrió dejando un destello de si mismo detrás, los segundos se convertían en minutos a cada paso que daba, las aéreas se encontraban vacías dejando claro que Dante o Lady habían pasado por ese lugar, pasando por una sala mas pudo ver una mancha considerable de sangre que se perdía tras la puerta por todo el lugar resonaba una voz de forma súbita.

— ¿Por qué no está funcionando?, ¿Acaso falta algo? — Dijo Vergil enojado mientras se movía de un lugar u otro impacientemente.

— ¿Acaso necesita más sangre? — Continuo Vergil sin dejarse de mover hasta que escucho otra voz contestarle.

— Parece que estas de mal humor — Dijo Dante caminando de forma casual, Vergil murmuro el nombre de su hermano sacando lentamente la katana de su funda.

— Así que el amuleto de mi madre es lo que mantiene encerrados a los demonios en su hogar — Dijo Dante al ver los amuletos en el centro de la habitación.

— Buen plan papi — Dijo Dante con tono sarcástico mientras levantaba sus manos al aire, Virgil se quedo aun con la guardia levantada esperando algún ataque súbito.

— De hecho es lo opuesto, originalmente era la llave del inframundo que se le dio a los humanos como regalo — Dijo Vergil sin retirar su mano de la katana.

— La verdad no me importa si es esto o aquello, lo que importa es que llegue hasta aquí, creo que tienes tiempo para un juego más — Dijo Dante sacando a Rebelión y apuntando a Vergil el cual se quedo pensativo pero se incorporo mientras metía su katana en su funda.

— ¿Por qué no?, después de todo compartimos la misma sangre solo usare más de la tuya para romper el hechizo de papi — Dijo Vergil sacando su nueva arma Beowulf y alistándose para atacar.

— Así que literalmente quieres una pieza de mi, está bien hermano ven por ella… si puedes — Termino de decir Dante alistándose para la pelea.

Golpes de metal se escucharon por los corredores del sótano, con esa motivación extra Naruto corrió más rápido esperando llegar a tiempo para evitar que sus hermanos se mataran, los sonidos de batallas se hacían cada vez más intensos conforme se acercaba inclusive pudo distinguir el disparo de un lanzacohetes, abriendo una puerta mas se encontró en el cuarto principal, el cuarto donde el sello estaba por romperse antes de que se acercara escucho aplausos.

— Bravo, Bravo — Dijo Jester el arlequín de la torre mientras aplaudía contento.

— Nunca soñé que saliera tal y como quería — Dijo el arlequín sonriendo, Naruto frunció el ceño y supo que el era la mente maestra del plan.

— No sé de dónde vienes pero no perteneces aquí — Dijo Vergil mientras corría hacia Jester con intención de cortarlo en 2 al haber visto como saco volando a la chica.

— Wow eso estuvo cerca, supongo que hubiera muerto si no hubieras perdido tanta sangre en la pelea — Dijo Jester mientras detenía la katana de Vergil con sus manos, con un golpe saco volando a Vergil contra Dante.

— ¿Quieres saber porque tu hechizo no se rompió Vergil? — Dijo Arkham quitándose el disfraz de Jester creando a la vez confusión en Lady.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Pregunto Lady confundida, Arkham decidió ignorar su pregunta y continúo hablando.

— La sangre de una sacerdotisa, es lo que te falta Vergil, es por eso que he manipulado todo y a todos, a tal extremo que me disfrace de esta ridícula forma — Dijo Arkham cambiándose a Jester.

— Bastardo — Grito Lady furiosa esperando darle un balazo con sus pistolas a su padre pero este fue más veloz y sujeto firmemente su brazo.

— Es hora de tu castigo Mary — Dijo Arkham tomando la cabeza lista para impactarla en el suelo de roca solida pero una bala cruzo muy cerca haciendo que Arkham alzara la vista.

— Déjala — Naruto apareció a todos empuñando a Luce y Ombra, Vergil y Dante reconocieron las pistolas de inmediato.

— ¿Quién eres? — Dijo Vergil tratando de ponerse de pie pero la falta de sangre le dificultaba las cosas.

— ¿De dónde tomaste esas pistolas? — Dijo Dante al igual que su hermano tratando de pararse.

— Mi padre me las dio — Dijo Naruto simplemente, el lugar quedo silenciado, nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

— Soy su hermano Naruto Sparda — Dijo Naruto haciendo una ligera reverencia, los gemelos se quedaron viéndolo expectantes a que fuera un truco o una broma.

— No lo nieguen y solo acéptenlo, padre tuvo una mujer mas antes de morir — Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba más adentro de la habitación.

— Si, tiene ti misma aura Vergil — Dijo Dante, Vergil levanto una ceja esperando la respuesta de su gemelo.

— Si, míralo, tiene esa misma actitud helada de chico refinado y con modales, creyéndose cool por eso, tal vez si sea tú hermano — Dijo Dante tratando de hacer una broma para romper el momento de tensión, Arkham decidió no hacer nada, un nuevo Sparda entorpecería sus planes y eso era algo imperdonable.

— Y tú pareces un sucio vago pero no me vez gritándolo a todo el mundo ¿o sí?, **Stolidus (Estúpido- NA: Es latín) **— Dijo Naruto, Vergil sonrió levemente, Dante solo dejo escapar un bufido.

— Retiro lo dicho, este chico si es pariente mío — Dijo Dante mientras usaba su espada como punto de apoyo.

— Me gustaría hablar más pero tenemos a alguien que detener — Dijo Naruto sacando su katana mientras emprendía carrera.

— Muy tarde — Dijo Arkham mientras tomaba el arma de Lady y atravesaba el muslo de ella con la bayoneta integrada haciendo que corría sangre al mismo que Lady gritaba de dolor.

— Ya que el sello está roto es hora — Dijo Arkham pero antes de que reaccionara Lady ya le había quitado su arma.

— Es hora de que te vayas — Dijo Lady a la vez que los 3 hermanos ponían sus espadas en el cuello del hombre.

— Viejo, la fiesta se acabo — Dijo Dante derramando sarcasmo.

—El sello está roto y saben lo que significa…. démosle una bienvenida al Caos — Dijo Arkham, al terminar su frase la torre comenzó a temblar haciendo que todos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al vacio.

— Es hora de comenzar mi reinado como el nuevo Sparda — Grito Arkham riendo de forma siniestra, ese momento fue el inicio del caos y la posible extinción de la humanidad

* * *

**N/A: Pues eso fue todo las batallas no las quise poner, no eran de mucha importancia, quiero irme lo mas pronto al arco de Konoha, espero verlos el próximo año, el próximo capítulo es el cierre de este arco y el inicio del arco de Konoha así que estén al pendiente, Ja-Ne y comente quiero saber si esta bien el poner este crossover en la seccion de Naruto.**


	4. Nota de autor

Hola este es Aizakku, lamentablemente este no es un capitulo es una Nota de Autor, no se alarmen, hago esta nota primero para dar a conocer mi estatus.

Primero: **Ninguno** de mis Fic está abandonado (¡JAMAS!)

Segundo: Las actualizaciones no se han dado porque cambie de computadora portátil, muchos de mis Fic estaban en la anterior y se borraron lo que me desanimo y no seguí escribiendo

Tercero: Nunca dejare Fanfiction ni dejare de escribir, solamente estoy escaso de tiempo, por el momento mis estudios me quitan mucho tiempo y concentración que usaba para escribir (Ya estoy en 7mo semestre)

Cuarto: Lamento aquellos que no les puedo contestar a sus mensajes anónimos pero no hay forma de una retroalimentación así.

Quinto: Con la purga de los Fic de clase M tengo que pensar en reducir/replantear muchas cosas de lo que tenia del Fic que iba a tomar una trama mas adulta y cruda (Sin llegar a mangas como Bersek)

Sin más ese es mi estatus, espero que lo entiendan y comprenda, los Fic seguirán, lento pero seguirán, después de todo soy un autor del pueblo para el pueblo.

Para finalizar agradezco que me hayan dado mensajes de ánimo en mi intervención médica (estoy bien pero tendré otra para finales de este año) y a todos aquellos que me siguen como favorito y alertas, **MUCHAS GRACIAS**, próximamente abriré una cuenta en twitter para una comunicación más directa, información en el próximo capítulo que publique o en mi página principal.

Sin más que decir me despido y nos seguimos leyendo, Hasta la próxima


End file.
